This invention relates in general to drain covers. In particular, the present invention relates to drain covers located within a fabricated layer having an exposed surface and a method of constructing the drain cover within the fabricated layer.
Many residential and commercial buildings include decorative or landscaped surfaces, such as decks, patios, porches, garages, etc. Such surfaces are commonly located outside and exposed to precipitous elements, or located adjacent to a pool, sprinkler, or water feature. Consequently, water and other liquids may accumulate on the surface. Water makes the surface very slick, and may cause unsafe conditions. Furthermore, if the water is not removed from the surface, the water may cause aesthetic or structural damage. Therefore, many surfaces are oftentimes graded to induce the liquid to runoff in a predisposed direction. In some cases, the liquid runoff is directed toward a runoff area, which may include vegetation or soil located adjacent to at least one side of the landscaped surface. However, in other cases, the particular landscaped surface is situated such that an appropriate runoff area is not available. For example, the surface may be surrounded by four walls, i.e. a courtyard, or the surface may extend between a house and a pool. In either case, the landscaped surface cannot be graded to direct the water to an appropriate runoff area. Therefore, many surfaces include a drain which collects the water that accumulates on the surface.
Most drains include plumbing that directs the water into a drainage system. The drain includes a lid on top of the plumbing. In most cases, the lid is flush with the landscaped surface. The cover or lids for current drains are typically not constructed from the same material as the surrounding landscaped surface. The landscaped surfaces are commonly constructed out of concrete, asphalt, exposed aggregate, stone, brick, epoxy and/or other landscaping materials, whereas the drain cover is commonly constructed out of metal, typically brass. This difference in material has several functional and cosmetic disadvantages. In particular, drain covers constructed from dissimilar materials can be a safety hazard because the cover will generally have a different coefficient of friction compared to the surrounding landscaped surface. For example, most metal drain covers typically include a relatively smooth finish, whereas the landscaped surface oftentimes includes a slip-resistant finish. A significant change in surface texture such as this increases the risk of a slip and fall accident as unsuspecting persons step from one surface having a high coefficient of friction to another having a lower coefficient of friction or visa-versa. Moreover, the risk of an accident can be especially great when the cover is wet, as may be the case when children are playing near a swimming pool.
In addition to creating a potential safety hazard, drain covers constructed from dissimilar materials can also be less desirable for cosmetic reasons. In many cases, a large amount of time and money is spent to make the landscaped surface look as aesthetically pleasing as possible. Many of the surfaces are intended to be prominent architectural features. In this setting, it may be more desirable to use a drain cover which matches the visual appearance of the surrounding fabricated layer.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more aesthetically appealing drain cover for a drain that is located within a landscaped surface.